falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old Olney underground
|footer = }} Old Olney underground is a location added to Fallout 3 with the add-on Broken Steel, accessed via a ladder in Olney sewers. Background As part of the quest Shock Value, the Lone Wanderer passes this area to reach the Olney Powerworks. It is inhabited by two ghouls named Kidd and Wint, as well as a lot of deathclaws. The ghouls (along with several more now-deceased friends, Badger, Connelly, Dunbar, Carl and Sanders) tried to establish a colony here, but disturbed a deathclaw nest. Kidd and Wint were the only survivors. Layout The area can be divided in four small subsections: * The first is the home of Kidd, Wint and their dead ghoul compatriots. * The second area appears to have been a children's hospital. * The third area is a utility section under the hospital, which contains quite a few weapon components, such as two cherry bombs, a lunchbox, plenty of turpentine, Abraxo cleaner, and other components, along with two workbenches. There is also a small (Locked) sub-basement storeroom, which contains the remains of two dead Chinese spies next to a ham radio, a Nuka-Cola Quantum, a Chinese assault rifle, a scoped .44 Magnum, a first aid box, and two ammunition boxes. * The fourth area is a short tunnel and another utility section leading to Old Olney S. Wilson Building. Skeletons, fortifications, and weapons caches throughout the hospital and basements suggest the area had seen a large battle long before the ghouls tried to establish a colony there. Relatively recent tunneling suggests one faction may have tried to burrow their way into their enemy. The identities of the combatants, the era in which the conflict took place, and the origin of the deathclaw hive remains a mystery. But a possible explanation may be rioting in or around the hospital as a result of the rapid deterioration of humanitarian conditions after the Great War. Notable loot * Dunbar's note, found on the ghoul Dunbar. * A mini nuke is found underneath a teddy bear next to a bookshelf full of children's toys. After going up the ramp that leads to the children's hospital, turn around and there will be a hole in wall to the right where the bookshelf is located. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum can be found about 3/4 of the way through to the Old Olney S. Wilson Building. Once passing a small cave-like tunnel, there will be a big room with three deathclaws roaming around. Located near the middle of this room is an average locked jail cell. Inside the cell, the Nuka-Cola Quantum is behind the Ham radio. Related quest * Shock Value Notes * When coming to the end of the tunnels and up to the hospital, the player character has the body of a dead ghoul thrown at them by a deathclaw. * After going through the hospital area, the player character will come to a bathtub with a first aid box in it. Beyond that there is a small room with a pile of rubble blocking the exit. There are a few frag mines laying about. Two are armed (one of them located beneath a fire extinguisher amidst the rubble) and may remove the majority of the obstacle if triggered. * In the collapsed offices where the Vertibird lands, jumping to the top floor will teleport the player character back to the entrance. * Deathclaws will respawn, so be wary on any subsequent visits. Appearances Old Olney underground appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Gallery OOUnderground mini nuke.jpg|The mini nuke OOUnderground Quantum.jpg|The Nuka-Cola Quantum Deathclaw eggs Old Olney underground.jpg|Deathclaw egg piles Category:Broken Steel locations Category:Old Olney buildings ru:Олд-Олни — подземные помещения de:Untergrund von Old Olney uk:Олд-Олні — підземні приміщення